The invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a rod of tobacco or the like enclosed by a paper strip, wherein a paper strip is supported and transported by a garniture tape and tobacco is deposited on the paper strip, wherein the tobacco is compressed into a tobacco core and a channel is formed in the tobacco core and wherein the paper strip is closed with its longitudinal edges parts around the compressed tobacco core, and to a cigarette manufactured in accordance with said method.
A cigarette with a channel at the circumference of the cigarette is for example known from Dutch patent 173.017 and French patent 1.349.992. These documents only indicate that there is such a channel in the tobacco rod, wherein it is noted in said first document that the cigarette can be manufactured by an adapted cigarette machine. However, it is not indicated which adaptations are required. Further German "Offenlegungsschriften" 3.435.844 and 3.435.845 describe relatively complicated special cigarette machines for manufacturing a tobacco rod with a central core with low density.
A first object of the invention is to provide a method of the above-mentioned type for forming an open channel at the circumference of the tobacco rod in a relatively simple manner.
A second object of the invention is to provide an apparatus, by which it is possible to apply the method according to the invention by minor technical adaptations on existing cigarette machines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cigarette manufactured by the method according to the invention.